Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil
The Fight Truly Begins "Hello, Parius, Nagato. And hello to you too, Head-Mistress." Suekko said with a smirk. "Oh, and you too, Trent. Was there some reason you were unable to use the door?" "Don't use such familiar tones with us!" Tsunade spat angrily. "You don't deserve that right!" "Congradulations, by the way." Suekko continued, as if he hadn't heard Tsunade. "It's no simple matter, breaking Tenjin's Seals." Tsunade's anger got the best of her at that moment and she charged, sword drawn, directly at the man who she had trusted with her life until a few seconds ago. "SUEKKO!" She roared, swinging her blade with all her wrath. Suekko just looked calmly back at her with a small smile, which just made her ever angrier, and he easily blocked her sword with his own. With that sharp ringing impact of steel-on-steel, Tenjin went back to his fight against Sterk Fenrisúlfur. "Nature of War." Sterk said, changing spirits. He went from a segemented armour that surrounded parts of Sterk's body. The individual sections were connected together using chains. The armor featured a large axe held in its right arm section and a shield on its left arm section. Sterk was now wearing a bronze helmet with a red plume, a red cape, an ornate bronze chest plate, ornate bronze greaves, ornate bronze arm guards, a bronzen shield with the letter lambda, a spear and pteruges. Tenjin continued to summon blade after blade, hurling hundreds of them at Sterk. Sterk blocked all the thrown knives with his shield, and parried those that Tenjin continued to wield with the spear. Of course Sterk refused to be wholly on the defensive and was stabbing back at Tenjin with his spear, and used the shield for blunt attacks. Maria, who had been a part of the fight, now stood by shocked at Tsunade's reaction. She was also shocked to see a man she had never expected to see again, Parius Chitose. Quickly coming to her senses and shaking her head, she turned towards Bijou de la Zoé and Sakura Jaiden. "Get out of here!" Maria yelled at those two. Then turned back to the hole in the wall. "Trent! Get your wife out of here!" Trent quickly rushed to his wife's side as he immediatly reconized what was happening with her as Bijou kept holding her hand. "Oh no, the baby's coming?" Sakura nodded before wincing in pain as another contraction hit her like a tone of bricks. "Yes... we must hurry to the medical ward... We need to be somewhere safe for our baby to be born..." Sakura said in short breaths as she continued focusing on her breathing exercieses. Trent quickly picked up bridal style and ran out as he and Bijou quickly ran to the entrance that his mother made while avoiding the attacks thrown at them. Tenjin quickly saw that they were trying to escape as he quickly summoned a handful of swords and launched them at the group with kiiling intent. Parius appeared, blocking the blades from hitting the group with his black blade, Juuchi Yosamu. "Nagato. Go with them, and make sure nothing happens." Nagato nodded, and moved towards the group, as they continued. Parius placed his full gaze upon Tenjin, his blue eyes seemingly burning with rage. However, his voice was calm, even if what he said wasn't. "I'm going to rip your head off, you arrogant fool." The area around Parius suddenly started to crack, and twist, as if being exposed to extreme heat. Total War Sterk took the opportunity given to him by Tenjin becoming distracted by Sakura, Trent and Bijou's escape and Parius' magic flaring up, nearly setting the whole area on fire. "Nature of Total War." he said. His magic flared up to the level that Parius' was currently at, though Parius wasn't serious yet. Blue flames burst up from the ground around Sterk. The flames then engulfed him and began to take form. Soon, Sterk was clad in black and white armor. The helm looked like a demon, the designs on the rest of the armor was intricate but simple, and completed the demon look given by the helm. The armor had a cloak of blue flames and Sterk now was wielding a massive two-handed axe. The air was then filled with the sound of a primal roar, with echoed out of the helm which also gave the roar an even more unearthly and demonic sound. "Interesting." Suekko commented, a wicked and greedy grin on his face. The display had brought everything to a temporary halt. "There's no information about this Spirit. Today may not turn out to be a waste after all." "FOCUS ON THE MATTER AT HAND TRAITOR!!" Tsunade yelled using her Arc of Mimicry on some of the metal, enough to cover her her entire arm as she attempted to punch the traitor. Suekko easily caught the punch. "No. 2 - Beta." He said in response to Tsunade's confused look. 'He's strengthened himself.' Tsunade thought, clenching her teeth. She then began chanelling magic into her sword, preparing to use one of her Sword Magic spells and noticed that Suekko seemed to be doing something similar. "No. 30 - Lambda." Suekko said, as he finished casting his spell first. The legs of his blade were glowing, as well as the length of the sword as well. With a swing and arc of purple magic erupted from the tip and hurtled towards Tsunade. "Tempest: Howling Scatter Shot!" Tsunade yelled, her sword disintegrating into a cloud of metal shards. She then concentrated the cloud infront of her to block the attack. A hissing sound filled the air as the substance burned the metal cloud. Tsunade then sent the sword shards at Suekko, hoping to end the fight there. "No. 4 - Delta." she heard Suekko said. She cursed under her breath, unsure if her attack would make it through the nearly impenetrable defense he had just set up. The smoke cleared as Suekko stood there with his smile, unfazed at the attack that was sent at him, which irritated Tsunade as she brought back the cloud. "Tempest: Sword Construction" The cloud soon began to create dagger size blades as Tsuande took in a deep breath, sending half to Suekko in another attack. Sterk had lost control over the Spirit he had invoked. He had managed to maintain enough control to still be able to tell the difference between friends and foes, but beyond that, the Nature of Total War had gone berserk and was swinging the massive axe around and destroying everything in its path. While the damage done was impressive, Tenjin seemed to be dealing with it as if he were fighting a novice. Tenjin blocked or deflected the attacks easily and throwing his countless blades at just about everyone else, but the priest was more focused on the fiery attacks coming from Parius. As attacks came at him, Tenjin used all the paper that was flying around the library to defend himself and was also launching pages at his attackers along with his blades. "Book Magic?" Maria said. Though she had resolved herself to help, she hadn't done much more than help Sakura escape. "If that's his magic, then this is the absolute worst place to fight him..." "And what are you going to do, little girl?" Tenjin mocked, not even looking at her, as if she wasn't even registering as a possible threat. "Suekko's taken away your magic, making you nothing more than a swordsman." Maria gritted her teeth, but knew that Tenjin was telling the truth. "But I'm still a swordsman." she muttered, gripping Shiroizugaikotsu, the blade seemed to growl at the mocking. The Trouble with Waiting Meanwhile in the medical ward of the hospital: "AHHHH!!!!" Sakura's screams could be heard throughout most of the hospital as some of the patients winced at the pain she was currently in. "Come on Sakura, focus on the breathing, it's the only way to take your mind off it...." Trent was holding her hand, having it crushed each time his wife had a contraction. "I'm sorry..... This baby is taking his time....." She said taking in deep breaths to try and ignore the pain. While the two were talking, Trent noticed that Bijou was looking out at the window. "Look, don't worry about them, judging by the amount of energy they're putting out, my mom and the others are holding their own." He said wincing as Sakura had another contraction and crushed his hand with monsterous strength. "I know," Bijou replied with a small smile. "But I'm also getting the feeling that Sterk's not going to hold back." "Why whould he hold back?" Trent asked, clenching his teeth as his hand was crushed again. "He hasn't gained full control over one of his spirits yet." Bijou answered. "And it is a dangerous and destructive spirit." "What spirit?" Trent asked, trying to keep his mind off of the pain in his hand and keep it on helping his wife and conforting the girl by the window. "The Nature of Total War." Bijou answered. At that moment Sakura screamed even louder than she had been, which didn't seem possible, doctors came rushing in to attend to her, and the Library became completely engulfed in flames. "Looks like it's time for the little one to come out, alright Mrs. Jaiden, on my count you need to push as hard as you can with everything you got" The doctors said as Sakura nodded with Trent looking outside to see the flames. Come on mom, you gotta get here soon, you always talked about being here when your grandchild would be born... well here's your chance' Trent thought as doctors told Sakura to push. Ending Results Tsunade was kneeling down on the floor with her left arm bleeding heavily while her right was holding her katana, standing next to here were her allies, all having taken much damage in the fight between them and Suekko with Tenjin. The duo were seen standing with blood on themselves as well, coughing as the flames erupted from the entire area around them. "Looks like we're at a stand-still" Tsunade coughed as she pulled herself up, using her sword as a crutch. "The boss won't be happy with this..." Suekko sighed irritably. "They're not dead yet." Tenjin growled, gripping his blades. Then there was a noise. Everyone was confused, then Tenjin reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a communication Lacrima. "You're drawing too much attention to yourselves." The Collector's voice snapped. "Leave, now!" "The job's not finished yet." Tenjin replied, glaring at Tsunade and co. "They can be delt with later. Leave!" The Collector ordered, then the communication Lacrima fell silent. "You heard the boss." Suekko said, sighing again. "We're leaving." Suekko then sheathed his sword, and held his hands up to cast a spell. "No!" Tsunade yelled, and charged at Suekko and Tenjin. "'No. 50 - Nu." Suekko said. Massive amounts of water then erupted, quenching the flames and washing Tsunade, Maria, Parius and Sterk out of the library threw the hole that Tsunade had made when she had first arrived at the fight. By the time any of them had managed to get back to the hole to look into the Library, Suekko and Tenjin were gone. Tsunade started coughing some of the water that she was forced to swallow as she and the others stood up, her arm was still hurting as she fashioned a make-shift bandage from her clothing to temporary keep any more blood from dropping. "Is everyone alright?" Tsunade asked as the others groaned and nodded, which gave her relief as she turned back to the libary, watching it burn down to the ground. Her anger started spiking, but she suddenly heard someone calling her name. "Head Mistress!!!" She turned to see one of the security guards come running at her. "What is it?" "Apologies for taking so long, my squad was knocked unconsious and we only awoke just now. You must hurry to the medical ward Head Mistress, you're grandson has been born..." Everything around her went silent as the guards words kept ringing through her ears. Epilogue 1 - The New Life Tsunade, Parius, Sterk and Maria all rushed to the Medical Ward. Parius stopped outside of the building, having met back up with Nagato. Sterk and Maria stopped outside the room with Bijou, and Tsunade went into the room to meet her son, daughter-in-law and her grandson. "Is it over?" Bijou asked, reffering to the fighting that had just been going on. "They got away." Maria replied softly. "But enough about that for now." "Right." Bijou agreed. Now was not the time to be talking about such negative things. Entering the room, Tsunade's vision was a bit blurry from the tears in her eyes as she looked at the young bundle of blue blankets in the arms of her daughter-in-law. Trent and Sakura didn't notice her entrance as they kept their attention to the small baby boy sleeping in his mothers arms. "Trent.... Sakura...." Both parents looked up to see Tsuande bandaged up as Trent was in shock, rushing over to check on her. "Mom! Is everything alright? Are you hurt too bad?" "No son, I'm fine, just a little sore is all, and how is the baby..." "Healthy and full after feeding him just now." Sakura replied snuggling her face with his as Tsuande walked over to the sink to wash away the blood on her hands, then made her way to the newborn. Looking at him, she noticed that he was dark-skinned just like his mother but had his grandfather's blue hair color. "May I...." Sakura nodded as she slowly handed her son over to his grandmother. "What's his name...?" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes as she looked over to the two parents, smiling at the current state they're mother was in. "Deker, Deker Jaiden" Sakura said with joy as Trent draped an arm over her shoulder. "Oh my sweet little boy, welcome to the world. I swear, you're going to grow into a nice young man, and I promise I'll always be here for you." That statement caused the little baby to open it's eyes as he looked up at the person holding him, and squealed a little laugh making everyone in the room chuckle. No one will ever try and harm my home ever again. Tsuande said in her mind as she kissed Deker on his forehead making him smile at her. Epilogue 2: Broker's Fury Back at their secret hideout, the other enforcers of the division, including Dai Matsumoto, were hidden in the shadows outside of the broker's office, making sure Suekko didn't have the chance to escape. Inside his office, all that could be heard and felt was powerful magic and yelling coming from The Collector. "So not only did you manage to let your secret out, but you also failed to have every single witness executed!!!!" The Collector had used Primal Magic and was in his Crocodile form smashing his office to bits, but not touching Suekko at all. Suekko, amazingly, wasn't even flinching at The Collector's rage. His expression was also incredible, he was smirking slightly, which just seemed to infuriate The Collector even more. Suekko's smirk was from actually getting to see The Collector using his personal magic, invaluable information, but his eyes showed that he wasn't pleased with the situation he was in either. "I didn't expect Parius Chitose and Nagato Hijikita to show up." Suekko replied calmly. "From what I was told, Tenjin came across them first, and failed to kill either of them. Their prescence made everything far too difficult. Not to mention he failed to kill the original targets in the first place." "No excuses!" The Collector roared. Suekko gritted his teeth, pissed that he was the only one receiving blame for the failed mission. The Collector then seemed to compose himself a bit and pulled out a strange orb. "A Colstone?" Suekko said, a little shocked at the fact that this artifact had been hidden beneath Ito. "Yes, a Colstone. Tenjin retrieved this for me. His mission was a success. Your's however..." The Collector finished with a snarl. Suekko's mind was working at a hundred miles an hour, he knew that he was in some deep shit with The Collector for the failed mission, but what sort of magic was sealed within that stone that Tenjin's failures were wiped clean? 'Maybe my time with this organization has come to an end.' Suekko thought, still staring at the orb. The Collector had fallen silent as well. A quick glance at his boss, Suekko saw a gesture of dismissal and he turned to leave. 'There's now a nasty target on my back.' Suekko thought with an internal grimace. 'Those four will be after me soon as will the rest of the organization. I'm going to need to make myself scarce. Too bad that last job just burned my bridges.' Suekko knew that The Enforcers were likely getting their orders to kill him about now, and he was hardly out the door of the hideout. "Life's about to get very hard for me..." he sighed as he left the area quickly, hearing the sounds of pursuit beginning behind him. "Damn it all." End